


(Not) A Human Being

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Happy Ending, Humans AU, Huntingbird are married, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Jemma and Lance are brother and sister, Synths (Humans), a little bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she sees him for the first time, she thinks she is dreaming. But then her brain rejects this information (as it always does), because she can't feel anything. She tries to proceed the information but fails miserably, just staring at him and trying to read his data, like they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) A Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks maliasttate on tumblr who agreed to be my beta. Thank you very very much!  
> Inspired by a TV show called "Humans" (you can always google it).

**_ You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being _ **

** ____________________________________________________ **

When she sees him for the first time, she thinks she is dreaming. But then her brain rejects this information (as it always does), because she  _ can't  _ feel anything. She tries to proceed the information but fails miserably, just staring at him and trying to read his data, like  _ they  _ always do.

When he sees her for the first time, he thinks there is something wrong with him. He immediately checks his updates and looking for any flaws, but statistic says he works perfectly well.

They both stare at each other standing in the crowded path, not noticing people. Some of them push him or her, screaming inappropriate things about modern technology and how robots cause more problems than usual.

She tries to read his data again, but her brain just can't find anything. That makes her think he is not a synth. Not a lifeless and emotionless robot. She opens her mouth to say something but a hand grabs her shoulder.

"Jemma, are you okay?"

She turns around and smiles. In front of her is Lance Hunter, the owner (and a brother) of synth named Jemma. She doesn't remember the last part, though. She doesn't remember anything about her  _ human life _ .

"Everything is fine, Lance. Do you want me to drive?"

Hunter smiles and nods his head. He got used to his little sister be like that. He sighs and follows her in their car.

When they arrive home, Lance grabs bags and smiles at Jemma who is staring at him. After a few years of living with her Lance finally could find a way to communicate without words.

"Hunter!"

Jemma's head snapped at the sound of the voice but soon relaxed, recognizing her second owner. A tall blonde girl smiles and waves her hand.

"Hi, love," Lance hugs her with one hand and puts a little kiss on her cheek, looking at his wife in awe. "How are my favorite people going?"

Bobbi Morse giggles, placing her hands over his and bringing them onto her big belly so Hunter can feel one of the babies' kick .

"They’ve missed their dad," Bobbi kisses Lance once more, before turning her attention to Jemma, who is staring nowhere in particular . Letting her husband go, Bobbi moves to her, putting her hand on a synth's shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Jemma?"

Bright hazel eyes darts to Bobbi and Jemma smiles by default.

"Everything is fine, Bobbi. Do you need help?"

"Actually, I want to take a walk," the blonde girl winced and gently put her hand on her stomach again. "I've been at home since you left and it would be a great distraction."

** * * * **

The route Bobbi chose seemed familiar, but Jemma's brain tries to decline it and doesn't let a synth to process mundane information. Bobbi keeps talking about her day and something about her pregnancy hormones when Jemma suddenly stops. These trees are so familiar. And these hills are remind Jemma that she was there. Maybe she lived there in her past human life. Maybe it was someone's cruel joke and maybe someone was hacking her system.

Everything seems so painfully familiar and suddenly her brain starts to get another information. Everything is turning and Jemma doesn't hear Bobbi anymore. All she can see are flashes of old photographs and newspapers, familiar sounds, voice and then she sees  _ his  _ face. The one she saw today in the car parking lot.

Choking on air, she suddenly gasps, causing Bobbi stop and stare at the synth in shock, her expression soon turning to concern. She tries to find words but just stares at Lance's sister. 

"Jemma?"

_ The  _ Jemma gasps again and staring at her hands, turning them around like she sees them for the first time. It looks like a real skin, she thinks and feels something rising in her chest. Something that she hasn't felt like as a synth.

"I don't have enough time." Somehow, Jemma recognizes her  _ human  _ voice and looks up. Bobbi just shakes her head, not quite believing what she is witnessing.  _ A synth has feelings and a synth speaks like a human. _

"Jemma?" Bobbi speaks again but now her voice steadier.

"Please, help me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please !" Jemma begs and Bobbi feels infinite trust to the woman she sees in front of her.

"What do I need to do?"

"Leo Fitz," Jemma can’t help but smile as her old memories flood her  _ human  _ brain. "Tell Lance he needs to find him. I need... I need him to know this. Find Leo Fitz."

Everything seems so unreal and Bobbi briefly thinks she is sleeping or it’s just her pregnancy hormones, but she does recognize Jemma's voice. Soft and quit and  _ her _ .

"You must hack her, okay? She is here and I don't have time."

"Her? You mean the  _ synth _ you?"

Jemma sighs and nods her head, feeling miserable.

"Hunter knows what to do. But find Leo Fitz, okay?  _ Please _ ." Jemma's voice rises with the plea, her hands are shaking but time is running out and they need to find him—before it’s too late.

"We'll find him, Jemma. I promise, we'll find him."  Bobbi tries to console the young woman with a reassuring smile and it works, Jemma smiling back. Bobbi knows it’s  _ her _ . 

But after a few seconds the light in Jemma's eyes dies and she is stoic as ever again. The synth is back.

"Are you ready to go home, Bobbi? It is too late for evening walks and your heartbeat is not steady. Is everything okay?" Jemma questions, her voice automated.

Bobbi just smiles and nods her head, following a synth to their home. 

They  _ have _ to find Leo Fitz.

***

When Bobbi tells Lance what happened, she can swear that he has never been like that. All she can see in his eyes is some realization, then fear, and what is more important—pain. He easily finds a woman named Laura Fitz, turns off a synth and rushes to his car, whilst Bobbi closes their house.

"So, what happened?"

The silence in the car is killing Bobbi, who is sitting in the back of the car, Jemma's head on her knees. She gently strokes young girl's hair and tries not to think too much about what happened.

"It’s quite a long story," Hunter replies. Bobbi waits a little bit, knowing that Lance will continue anyway . "Jemma died at the age of twenty seven. She drowned. Nobody knows what actually happened, but experts said it was an accident. She was found right there where you two was having a walk this evening. Our grandmother never liked us, so she said it was a suicide but I know Jemma. She wouldn't do that. So after the funeral, I took her body and brought to the synth center. They didn't ask questions, just took her in and turned Jemma into the synth. Since then she lives with me. Our parents don't know about that. They never did . I have always cared for her and she didn't know real parents, to be honest. She once told me it was easier to think that they left us. But they never cared for us. I always did."

Bobbi felt herself choke up while she listened to Hunter talk. She knew Lance and Jemma's parents weren’t the best people in the world, but now, she knew more about  _ Jemma _ . She swallowed a lump in her throat and sniffed, before remembering why she needed to have this conversation in the first place.

"And Leo Fitz? Who is that?"

Hunter parked the car carefully and turned back to Bobbi, smiling a little.

"That’s her boyfriend. They wanted to get married the day I met you."

Bobbi's heart tightened but she didn't let herself cry, not again. Once was enough—pregnancy hormones be damned. 

"Bob, let her know we’re here," Hunter said, pulling Jemma out of the car. 

Bobbi hurried to the wooden door—as much as she could, given her heavily pregnant state—and knocked a few times. The answer was instant. In front of Bobbi was standing a dark haired woman, tears glittering in her eyes.

"Mrs. Fitz? We called you. My name is Bobbi and..."

"Lance," Mrs. Fitz recognized Bobbi’s husband immediately, smiling and nodding her head as she let her guests inside. "Please, go to the living room. I turned him off, so the questions won't be answered. And please, call me Laura."

Bobbi smiled and her heart tightened more when she saw a young man lying on the couch.

It took almost thirty-five minutes to hack Jemma's and Fitz’s systems but eventually Hunter managed to do it. Soon after, Hunter, Laura and Bobbi were looking at two young people, laying on the floor with their eyes shut.

"It’s like  _ that _ day, huh?"

Hunter broke the silence and Laura hummed in agreement, remembering the day they have found Fitz and Simmons laying on the cold ground. Cold, pale, lifeless.

"Are you sure it will work?" Bobbi whispered.

"Jemma told you she needs Fitz. She asked you to hack her and apparently, it was the same she wanted to happen to Fitz. Jemma is a genius, she knows what she asked for." Hunter states firmly, refusing to believe otherwise. 

Sharing a glance with Laura, he nods his head and moves to Fitz and Jemma, touching the places under their chins where their respectively "on" buttons are located. The three of them gasped when the familiar sound filled the room, Jemma being the first to open her eyes, then Fitz. 

Everything is silent around them. Jemma's lips parted like she was taking a deep breath, then she abruptly gets up and looks around.

When Fitz opens his eyes he thinks this is a dream. That it is the fault in his code, a virus, which he had a few weeks ago. But even if it’s the virus, it’s a good one. He suddenly realizes that he can think. He can smell. He can feel the warm right behind him and when he turns his head, he thinks he is dead.

When she sees him for the second time, she knows everything is right. At the back of her head she still can hear her synth's voice, like an annoying alter ego, but when she meets his eyes she can say that she has never felt so  _ alive _ .

The world around them doesn't exist. They stare at each other's eyes and see flashes of their past. Like small pieces of puzzle they intertwined together and only when they are together, they both take a deep breath and feel  _ alive _ . They can  _ feel _ .

_ "I like to think about first law of thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe is created..." _

_ "And none is destroyed." _

Jemma feels the cold stain of tears on her face. Fitz feels it too. They both can't believe it and still staring at each other, before Fitz shortens the distance between them, grabbing Jemma by her shoulders and holding her, breathing in familiar smell. Apples and mint. It is his favorite smell in the whole world. 

"Jemma..."

She is sobbing out loud, not able to close her eyes and clutching to Fitz, wanting him closer. Everything's seems so real and alive and  _ right _ .

"I am here. I am here, Fitz, I swear. It’s me. It’s Jemma. _Fitz_ ..."

" _ Jemma _ ."

The sound of her name elevates him, like it should be something that could cure every disease. He shifts a little bit and takes her face in his hands, staring at her still synth eyes. They are the same, but he knows  _ human  _ Jemma is here. She smiles and does the same, looking in his deep blue synth eyes.

Only then do they notice Bobbi, Lance and Laura . 

Hunter holds Bobbi by her waist, like she’s the only thing anchoring him there in this moment . Laura cries and smiles in disbelief, overjoyed that her son and Jemma are reunited again. 

At the sight of his mother Fitz rushes to her, enveloping her into a hug, while Jemma falls into her brother's embrace, feeling the warm of his body. It calms her down.

"Thank you." She whispers and Lance smiles back, kissing Jemma's temple. Right after Hunter, Bobbi hugs Jemma as well, giving her a small smile. 

And Jemma swears she’s never felt so  _ alive  _ and  _ happy _ .

** * * * **

That night, they lie on Fitz's bed, unable to stop looking into each other’s eyes. Their fingers are intertwined and the warm of their skin reminds them that they are  _ real  _ and  _ human _ .

When Fitz moves to kiss her, Jemma closes her eyes, letting herself get lost in the feeling. His lips are warm and gentle and she can feel synth her screaming at the back of her head, unable to comprehend the desire for affection.

"I could kiss you forever," Fitz whispers earnestly, making Jemma laugh slightly.

"Well, we  _ do _ have enough time to fully enjoy ourselves." Jemma reminds him, laying her free hand on the stubble of Fitz’s cheek.

"Do you realize that we have to be careful?" Fitz frowns. "We are not like them. We are..."

"I know who we are. Half humans and half synth are a rare treasure right now. But we have someone who will help us. Maybe we'll have to wear eye contacts, but I am okay with that."

"Are you?"

Jemma smiles and nods her head, leaning in to feel his lips on hers again.

They know everything is different know. They know they’ve died but they have found each other again, in different system. They know they are alive now, as human beings, but with a hint of artificial in their bodies. But, they also know that together, they can move mountains.

**_____________________________________________**

**_With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline._ **

 

 


End file.
